Ils savent
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Elle sait. Un seul regard dans sa direction quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine, cinq minutes auparavant, et il sait qu'elle sait. Et ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Hermione a toujours été une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, n'est-ce pas ?


**A/N : réponse au thème "lettre, nouvelle" du challenge 30 baisers :)**

* * *

Elle sait. Un seul regard dans sa direction quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine, cinq minutes auparavant, et il sait qu'elle sait. Et ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Hermione a toujours été une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sait tout sur tout, et elle en sait bien plus sur lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, parce que c'est parfois un peu effrayant. Quatre ans de mariage et elle lit déjà en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et même que tout bien réfléchi, elle le connaissait surement déjà par cœur avant qu'il ne passe une alliance autour de son doigt.

Elle sait, et il ne servirait à rien de mentir, de prétendre qu'il n'y a pas touché, de faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Et pourtant, il pourrait, parce qu'aussi certainement qu'il sait qu'elle sait, il sait aussi qu'elle ne dira rien. Pas en premier. Pas avant qu'il décide d'en parler. Au fond, peut-être qu'il la connait aussi bien qu'elle ne le connait. Ils font décidément une drôle de paire, sa femme et lui.

Il pourrait ne rien dire, Hermione ne lui en parlerait pas et il éviterait une conversation des plus désagréables. Il pourrait continuer à vaquer à ses occupations, terminer de préparer le déjeuner, le servir à Hermione avant qu'elle ne reparte au Ministère, faire une sieste d'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre George à la boutique. Il pourrait rentrer le soir comme si de rien n'était, trouver sa femme assise derrière son bureau, venir lui voler un baiser et lui faire l'amour sur les dossiers importants du Ministère, comme cela arrive si souvent.

Il pourrait ne rien dire, et pourtant, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il laisse tomber la cuillère avec laquelle il remuait la purée qui cuit sur le feu et se tourne vers elle.

— D'accord, je l'ai ouverte.

— Je sais.

Elle lui a répondu sans le regarder, les yeux plongés dans la Gazette et Ron sait – elle est agacée. Pas énervée, non, au moins pas encore. Mais elle est irritée par le geste de Ron, et s'il doit être honnête avec lui, elle a tous les droits de l'être.

— Je suis désolé.

— J'espère bien.

Son ton est encore froid et Ron sait que les prochaines secondes seront décisives dans la suite de la dispute – s'il ne fait pas attention, sa femme est bien capable de le bouder durant plusieurs jours.

— Hermione…

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle a enfin laissé tomber la Gazette et son regard sur Ron est dur, et il a l'impression que sa peau brûle là où les yeux de Hermione sont posés – et c'est surement littéralement le cas, fichus gênes Weasley qui le font rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais la question est légitime il a vraiment été un idiot.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.

Et c'est la vérité. Même s'il n'en est pas fier, car vraiment, quel genre d'époux lit la correspondance privée de sa femme ?

C'est juste que… quand il a vu l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau de Hermione, la veille au soir, avant de la rejoindre au lit, il a été intrigué – non, plus comme si sa curiosité avait décidé de le piquer pile là où ça fait mal, dans tous les sens du terme.

— Tu ne sais pas ?

Son sourcil droit est levé, comme quand elle est sceptique et qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il lui dise la vérité. Et en fait… peut-être qu'il sait. Alors il lui dit ça, juste ça, qu'en fait, en voyant et reconnaissant le sceau que Hermione avait déchiré, il s'est demandé ce qu'_il_ pouvait bien avoir à dire, après tout ce temps, car Ron n'est pas idiot et il a bien remarqué que cela faisait des années que Hermione et _lui_ n'avait plus échangé la moindre lettre. Qu'il s'est soudainement senti un peu effrayé, quand il s'est rendu compte que contrairement à son habitude, Hermione n'avait pas rangé cette lettre avec ses autres missives, mais qu'elle l'avait laissée sur le bureau, comme si elle avait eu l'intention de la relire encore et encore. Qu'il s'est rappelé qu'il n'est que Ron, Ron Weasley, avec son grand nez et sa dégaine de benêt, Ron Weasley qui travaille dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, et que son rival n'est nul autre que _Viktor Krum_, l'Attrapeur le plus doué de sa génération, adulé par des centaines de milliers de personnes autour du globe, et qui a tellement plus à offrir que lui ne le pourra jamais. Alors oui, il a eu peur, un peu. Peur qu'elle se soit finalement rendu compte à quel point elle vaut mieux que lui, qu'elle perd son temps dans cette relation, qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de le quitter pour enfin vivre la vie qu'elle mérite.

— Mais je n'ai lu que la première page, conclut-il. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en lisant une lettre qui t'était adressée, je me rendais encore plus indigne de toi.

Enfin sa confession est là, étalée devant elle, prête à être disséquée, démontée, et Ron se rend compte qu'il tremble, un peu, mais Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Et quand elle parle enfin, sa voix est bien plus douce qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et son regard brûle moins qu'avant.

— Je… quatre ans de mariage, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses toujours que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

Ron baisse honteusement les yeux, parce qu'il vient de voir dans ceux de Hermione un air blessé qu'il n'a jamais voulu y mettre.

— Je t'ai épousé, Ron. Parce que je l'ai voulu, pas parce que je ne trouvais pas mieux ailleurs. Bon sang, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai demandé en mariage. Tu ne peux même pas prétendre que j'ai accepté pour te faire plaisir, parce que c'est moi qui me suis dit « Je veux épouser Ron, et je vais le faire. »

Un silence tombe dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Ron relève enfin la tête et répète :

— Je suis désolé.

— Moi aussi.

Ron n'ose pas demander pour quoi, parce que Hermione n'a rien a se reprocher mais il ne veut pas envenimer la situation.

— Quant à Viktor… sa lettre m'apprenait qu'il se marie dans trois mois, et que nous sommes invités. Tous les deux. Une de ses amies et l'homme qu'elle a épousé. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne l'ai pas rangée car je voulais te la montrer, mais, ah, tu as eu une longueur d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se sent soudainement plus bête que jamais, mais répéter une troisième fois qu'il est désolé ferait perdre leur force à ses excuses, alors il ne fait qu'acquiescer, le regard baissé. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione se contente de reprendre la Gazette, et dit :

— Attention à la purée, Ron.

Il se retourne juste à temps pour éviter une catastrophe culinaire, et ce n'est jamais que la deuxième d'évitée en à peine trois minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand avant de repartir au travail pour l'après-midi, Hermione lui souffle un baiser papillon et un « je t'aime quand même, sale fouineur » à travers la porte de la cuisine, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de sourire même sans avoir menti, il sait que ce soir, il aura droit à l'aimer physiquement.


End file.
